The Elevator
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Here you will find the list of things to do while in an elevator, and what happens when Team Iron Man alongside Happy, have that list. - Horrible summary I know!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's another story! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself! The idea was too tempting! :D **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine! Nor will it ever be!**

Tony readied himself as he saw Happy charging down the school hall towards him. He was not at all excited to get the life squeezed out of him. Figuratively speaking of course. Happy got closer and closer, until he collided with Tony.

"Stark!" He shouted happily.

Tony struggled in Happy's tight grip. "Happy, please stop…can't breathe!"

Happy released him sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Rhodey and Pepper who was standing next to Tony, before the whole 'squeeze the life out of Tony' deal happened, chuckled. "What is it now Happy?" Rhodey asked, pocketing his phone as he checked the time.

A folded piece of Paper was shoved into Tony's hand. Tony raised an eyebrow as he went to open it, but Happy stopped him. "Don't open it yet!"

Tony jumped not expecting Happy to shout. "Why, what is it?"

Happy looked at him, almost successfully looking serious. "You have to promise you'll do it!"

"Do what?" Tony asked, backing away from the approaching Happy.

"The list!" Happy insisted, now towering over Tony, well at least when Tony was 'cowering' away.

"What list?" Pepper asked from the sidelines.

"On the paper, I swear Stark, it'll be fun! Potts and Rhodes can join in as well!"

"Join in what?" Pepper and Rhodey both questioned.

"Before," Happy shouted, causing a few passing by students to glance over before walking off. Then he lowered his voice, "You open it, you have to promise you'll do it!"

"I'm not sure…" Tony said slowly backing away, trying to return the paper to Happy.

"Oh c'mon, please?" Happy begged, shoving the paper back into Tony's hands.

"I'm no good with promises, I swear!" Tony said waving his hands.

"Yeah, trust him, his promises are never real!" Pepper said to Happy.

Tony looked at her, a sort of betrayed look on his face. "Hey!"

She smiled blushingly, "Sorry, just trying to help!"

"Please you guys!?" Happy asked, looking from one to the other, "You guys never hang out with me anymore!"

Sadly, Happy's voice sounded truly upset that they hadn't hung out in a while. Honestly, they've either been too busy to think that it would be best to keep in contact with Happy at least once in a while, since after all, he does help them out a lot in their adventures sometimes. Even all of those were already paid off with months of homework from Tony.

"And Stark won't have to do my homework for a month!" Happy added.

That caught Tony's attention. He was slightly considering it before, but now, he was actually wanting to go along with it. No more double homework, and no more getting 'beat up' as Happy called it, when he didn't finish it.

His friends eyed him, knowing full well that, that would catch Tony's attention.

"We got a deal?" Happy asked, noticing the change in Tony's mood.

"Tony…" His friends voice warily.

Tony sighed, "Fine, we have a deal. But only if you promise that I won't have to do your homework for a month."

"I promise." Happy said smugly. "Now you promise."

Tony looked to his friend, silently telling them to do as they were told. They sighed. They should have seen this coming. "Fine." They both said stepping forward.

"We promise." They said in unison.

Happy cheered happily. "Okay, you can open it now! But remember, there's no backing out now, or else Tony will have to do two months of my homework."

Tony groaned, knowing it was too late just to accept the one month he'd had. He just hoped that whatever was on this paper wasn't as bad as his mind was telling him.

He opened it, with his friends at his side. He didn't even have to read the whole thing to know what this was about. The title said it all.

"**_List things to do in an elevator_"**

**Oh no, this will not end well and I know it! So, how was it? Story worth updating? The next chapters should be a bit longer, but who knows. they might also just be pretty short, I dunno.**

**Fun Fact: _I have a new habit of sucking on my lip...I don't know it's definitely fun to do when bored. _**

**I got this idea while reading someone's profile. Who I'm not going to say, because that could spoil the fun! Now don't you dare go looking for it! I'll tell you later! How about that? ;P**

**Hugs and love, and REVIEW and tell me if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't exactly planning on updating this today, but I'll be out of town for the weekend until Monday, so I won't really have anything up in between then. And I'll be where I cannot access the computer. But my head told me to do something with this story, so here you go!**

**And for those of you that peeked (Cheater) or already seen it, I mixed up the list a bit, so yeah. Just making that clear.  
**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine!**

Happy happily lead the trio to a busy mall the following Friday. The trio following, not all that happy, but interested all the same. After all, it might not turn out as bad as they imagined it would. If they thought about it logically, the whole thing, won't necessarily be memorable, so might as well get it over with.

Happy, taking advantage that Tony was a genius, convinced Tony to find a way to sneak an invisible camera into the elevator. It was definitely not invisible, it was more of 'duplicating' the camera that was already in there. Except digitally, with Jarvis. And it would pretty much record everything that happened in the elevator. So maybe it was memorable.

So they found a nearby sitting area to plan out how everything was going to work. Happy decided that everyone had to have the same amount as the next person, so they split what each person would do evenly. The instant they finished Happy raised his hand, calling to be first. They let him.

"Okay, I think I'll do number… 27!" Happy announced eying the list.

The others did as well, and had to give it a laugh. Happy skipped off to the nearest elevator.

…

Happy walked into the elevator and pressed a button to go somewhere. After it arrived at its destination, a group of 4 girls walked into the elevator along with one boy. They walked in and pressed the button to their floor.

As soon as the elevator closed, Happy looked over at them, his arms raised as if to calm them. "It's okay, don't panic! They open again!" He announced.

They all looked at him like he was stupid. One of the girls whispered to her friend. The guy just ignored him. Happy stood rocking on his heels as if nothing happened.

"_Number 27: When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay. Don't panic, they open up again."_

_Done._

…

Happy walked back to the group, who had watched what happened via Tony's phone, where Jarvis put the recording. He smiled at them, "See, that easy."

They raised their eyebrows at him, but smiled nonetheless.

Happy narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hmm…Stark, you're next!"

Tony looked up and groaned. "Why?"

"Because, just do it!"

Tony sighed and looked down to the list. He decided he'd do the second one, which was claimed as his, but kept it to himself. Might as well make the most out of this. He sighed once more and made his way to the elevator.

Hopefully this was actually fun.

…

Tony was lucky that no one was in there when he walked in, otherwise it wouldn't work as well. At least as well as if could have. The instant he walked in there, he stood in the corner, facing it.

He just stood there.

Motionless.

He actually laughed to himself when the elevator was called to an upper floor. But made sure he stopped when two people walked in.

It was silent for a moment, and Tony could hear their murmurs. The pair walked out when they got on their destination. But Tony stayed on. Just like he was supposed to.

…

Pepper couldn't stop giggling as Tony was in there for a while. Rhodey chuckling to himself every now and then. Tony never moved from his corner. People walked on and off of the elevator, most ignored him, only sparing a weird look his way.

"This is definitely fun to watch!" Pepper announced.

She watched the screen as a young boy and his mother walked on. The little boy poked Tony. But the mother pulled the boy away as if Tony might be crazy. Pepper couldn't help but laugh when the little boy did the same thing in the opposite corner. At least until his mother pulled him out of the elevator.

"_Number 2: Stand silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off."_

_Done._

…

Tony walked back, laughing. He sat down next to Pepper to take his phone back. "I admit, it was actually kind of fun."

Happy smiled. "Told you so!"

Tony just rolled his eyes. "So, who's next?"

Pepper raised her arm, "ME!"

Happy gave her a high five and handed her the list. She looked it over, deciding. _Save the best for last, Pepper. _She told herself. Might as well get the small ones done first.

She smiled as she chose what she was going to do. "Number 5, here I go."

…

Pepper stood in the elevator, which was accompanied by someone her age, a young adult, and a middle aged man.

She looked around at first, and scratched her ear, trying to look casual. "Meow."

The girl her age, looked over at her, but looked away quickly while the other two ignored her. They reached another floor.

"Meow!" Pepper said a bit longer this time.

"What are you doing?" The young adult asked.

Pepper acted as if she didn't do anything and watched as the elevator hit another floor, the middle aged man and the girl her age exited. Two new boys entered.

"MEOW!"

The young adult looked a little annoyed. She exited the next floor.

"Meoooooow!"

"Meow, to you, babe!" One of the teen boys said to her, sidestepping closer to her.

Pepper stepped away, thinking this wasn't the best idea.

"_Number 2: Meow occasionally."_

_Done._

…

Back where they were watching, Tony was secretly seething inside.

…

Pepper returned from the elevator with a smile. "That was fun."

Tony just mumbled to himself and crossed his arms, not too happy with how that one turned out.

Rhodey just laughed at Tony's 'attempt' to hide his feelings. "I guess that means I'm up."

"Yep!" Happy cheered, clapping Rhodey on the back.

Rhodey grabbed the list and looked for one that he wanted. It took him a minute to decide, but he chose one. He laughed to himself when he chose what he wanted. Oh this was going to be fun. Hopefully. The others seemed to actually like it.

…

He stood at the door, pretending to be excited. At least the level of excitement a 5 year old might have. A man walked in, he was about to press the button, before Rhodey stopped him.

"Can I press it for you?" Rhodey asked, hopeful.

"Sure, 2nd floor." The man said.

Rhodey nodded and pressed the 4th floor button.

"I said 2nd floor." The man said a bit irritated.

Rhodey pretended to be confused. "Oh, I thought you said 4th…sorry."

They arrived at the fourth floor and no one entered, but they were called down to the 3rd floor where two girls entered. Rhodey offered to press the button for them, which they wanted the first floor. So he pressed the second button. So the man was happy.

"First floor, not second." One of the girls said.

The man mumbled something to himself before speaking up that it was for him.

Rhodey continued to press the wrong button.

"Number 13: _Ask if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones."_

_Done._

…

**How was it? Honestly I don't think this is turning out very good, but oh well. I'm trying at least! **

**If you guys want, you can give me something for them to add to their list if you want! It might be fun to see what you guys want to see/read and have them do! **

**Fun Fact: _I am NOT a fan of boats or cars, but I love tubing behind a boat! :D It's SUPER FUN! _**

**Regarding both my fun fact and the first A/N that I left, The reason I'll be gone, is that I'm going to some Old Boat Show, and some antique car race thing two hours away from home. Which I'm not at all excited to go to, but I'll be going to our cabin where I might go tubing (Not sure if we have a tube) or I might try Knee boarding! :D **

**When I return, I will be doing the last chapter for Baby Phase! :D (T.T) And maybe a little of something else... ;)**

**Well, I'm off, HUGS and LOVE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's a bit short, but I know you guys will like this one! ;) **

**Disclaimer: You've got to be kidding me if you think I own anything other than my stories. **

When Rhodey returned, Happy wasted no time to get onto his next one. He picked his while Rhodey was doing his and was already on his way to the elevator by the time Rhodey was only half way back. The others just shrugged.

They watched as Happy entered the elevator. They were curious for which one Happy chose.

There was only about three people on the elevator when Happy entered, but he just waited. Not doing anything, leaving the others to wonder what it was Happy was doing. But as soon as one of them exited Happy scooted a bit closer, unnoticed, to the other person in there. So it was just Happy and that one dude.

Happy tapped on his shoulder, but looked away as if he didn't do anything. Even though he was the only person on there with the guy. The guy looked over at Happy, confused, but just shrugged it off.

Then Happy did it again. This time the guy ignored it, figuring the elevator would land on a new floor, or Happy would stop.

Then Happy did it once more.

The guy turned, annoyed. "What?"

Happy pretended he didn't do anything. He acted as innocent as 'obviously' possible. The man sighed, with a roll of his eyes. Happy did it once more, but before the man could get any angry words out at Happy, it landed on the next floor, and Happy exited before the man made a scene.

"_Number 14: When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you."_

_Done._

…

Happy returned all cool, because that's just who he was. Before he even let Tony choose what he wanted to do for his second turn, Happy swept the paper out of Tony's hands.

"Hold on a sec, I need to add something." Happy paused. "Or two…"

The teens looked both excited and slightly annoyed. It was fun, but that meant they had to stay longer.

Happy stopped his writing, with a smile at the three. Tony went to grab the paper, as well as Pepper, who was curious to what was added, but Happy held it out of their reach and pulled Rhodey in for a private conversation.

Tony and Pepper watched, both suspicious and confused as Rhodey laughed and nodded. They were not going to like this. Especially if Happy got Rhodey to join his side. Rhodey on Happy's side…they didn't even want to think about that.

The two plotters folded up the paper nice and good and smiled at the two confused teens. Rhodey grabbed Tony by his shoulders and started to shove him towards the elevator while Happy did the same with Pepper. At first the two struggled, demanding answers but gave up as soon as they were in the elevator with about two other people.

Happy tossed the paper to Tony, who caught it before it hit the ground. "Be a man!" Happy shouted as he at his partner ran off laughing.

Tony read it, with Pepper trying to read over, but not being able to. They hadn't even noticed that Rhodey snuck into the elevator and was using the other two passengers, that wasn't Tony and Pepper, to hide.

Tony's eyes widened. Pepper stood on her tippy-toes to read, but Tony folded it before she could read it.

"What is it?" Pepper asked trying to grab the paper that Tony held away from her and into his pocket.

She didn't fail to notice how red Tony's face was. This got her suspicious. Especially with the dramatic change in rules Happy and Rhodey just put up.

"N-nothing." Tony looked away.

"Tell me!" Pepper insisted, trying to keep her voice down as people entered and exited.

Instead of answering, Tony crashed his lips against hers. Pepper didn't even get the chance to respond or kiss back for Tony had pulled away and rushed out of the thankfully open elevator. Pepper was too shocked to catch up with him before she was heading to a different floor.

But not too shocked to notice that she was now alone with two staring women, who looked at her as if they were encouraging her to chase after Tony. And the one laughing in the corner.

"_Kiss the girl standing nearest to you."_

_Done._

_**(A/N As I was writing this, the song "Kiss the Girl" From The Little Mermaid turned on, on Pandora. I'm not lying…Okay, sorry for the interruption.)**_

…

Tony arrived first the teen brute that plotted this in the first place. Laughing himself to tears as Tony walked closer, his face flaming red. He looked a bit panicked, but hid it as soon as Happy noticed that Tony had returned.

"That was AWESOME!" Happy practically shouted, ramming Tony with one of his bone crushing hugs.

Tony threw a glare at the other teen, but it didn't get the affect he wanted due to the fact that he looked more embarrassed than mad.

"I'm glad you thought so," Tony said flatly. "Though, I think for now on, we should leave each other's _love _lives alone."

"Ooh, so you DO love Potts!" Happy literally did a happy dance. "We knew it!"

Tony's face, which had started to lose its redness, flamed up again. "What!? N-no I don't…! I don't l-like Pepper that way!"

Happy, still dancing in a circle stopped when they heard the voices of the other two, arguing. Well it was pretty one-sided that they could tell. Rhodey was laughing himself to death while Pepper denied everything.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"D-Do not!"

"It's a four letter word, do you need me to spell it out for you?" Rhodey teased, before he laughed even harder.

"N-no!"

Pepper must have noticed that they came within hearing distance of the other two and Pepper instantly stopped walking. Tony was there. What was she supposed to say? What should she do?

She didn't get the luxury of choosing for herself. Rhodey pushed her by her shoulders towards Happy and Tony. Her face was still red, when she thought of the kiss. She couldn't get her mind off of it. Sure it had to be what was on that piece of paper. Tony wouldn't have done it otherwise. But why did he run away if it was just what was on the paper?

Her thoughts were cut off when she was pushed into Tony, who stumbled to keep his balance all while making sure Pepper didn't fall. They steadied themselves and both of them went red to the faces, but didn't notice the others blush, as they were too embarrassed to see.

It was a mutual agreement that they didn't mention this, so Pepper quickly got the list from Tony and left to her next one, hoping this would clear her mind.

**Was I right? Did you guys like it? I hope you did, cause then that means I'm doing good! :)**

**Fun Fact: _When I go to a relatives house, or a family friends house, I'm usually not that talkative until we're leaving. Even when I'm at my grandparents. _**

**I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm close to updating something, I'm actually far from it. Sorry, but I honestly feel like crap right now, but I started writing and I went along with it. It sucks that whenever I like REALLY want to write, and write A LOT, I'm usually too sick to do so, but I'm not going to let that control me no more! Stupid sickness, always getting to me. You know and half the time, it's my own damn digestive system, that's so flipping messed up! . I swear sometimes it controls what I do, and where I go. It's starting to piss me off, that my own stomach has that kind of control over me. AGH! I'm sorry, I had to let that off my chest, it's been bugging me for years. **

**Well great, now I've worked myself up. (Way to go SilverPedals) And now you guys will have to leave on a less happier note. -.- Now I feel bad. **

**So dont fret about me (If you even were) And REVIEW for this LOVELY and HAPPY chapter I just gave to you. Happy Birthday to you all. :D Might as well give you guys some cookies. *COOKIES***


	4. Chapter 4

**Since this is an easy one, (most of the time) I figured I'd write a chapter before I decide to go to bed...^^" **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, and yes, i did that with no fuss...I'm tired okay.**

Pepper walked into the, thankfully, empty elevator. She needed her space. Literally. She pressed the 'close door' button and when the door shut, she laid flat on her stomach, used her bag as her pillow, and spread her limbs out like an 'X'. She then closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

It wasn't long until she was called up to a new floor and she made sure she looked asleep. By the sounds of it there was two people entering the elevator. Girls by the sounds of their giggling. Pepper remained there.

"Is she alright?" One girl asks as the elevator goes to a new floor.

"She's just sleeping, Jasmine," The other girl says. "Ignore her."

The two left the elevator when she heard someone else enter, only for them to leave right away, commenting, "I'll just take the stairs…"

When she was told herself one more, the elevator opened up on a new floor, and in entered what sounded like a few people. At least two kids.

"Mommy, is that girl dead?" A little girls voice asked.

"Yeah," A little boy's voice added.

"I'm sure she's fine."

The two kids giggled and Pepper didn't even expect it when the two kids jumped on her, one of them tripping in the process. She 'woke' up with a shout. "OW!"

The elevator door opened and the mom and her two children rushed out before Pepper could say anything more. Pepper glared their way and stood up, glaring as a boy her age entered. He nodded at her and said he was going to the same floor.

Nobody mentioned that she had been on the floor when he entered.

"_Sleep."_

_Done._

...

Pepper returned and sat down on the bench where everyone else was sitting. They laughed, but Tony was the first to ask her if she was okay, she just nodded, still not sure how to talk to him with a level voice.

Rhodey took the list and thought for a moment. "Should I do this one?"

He pointed to the one he was talking about.

The other's nod enthusiastically, encouraging him to do it. So Rhodey shrugged, gave them the list, and walked off to the elevator once more.

He was in the elevator, and it was just him, and one other guy. He smiled to himself, and took a deep breath, getting into character.

He swatted at the air. He paused for a moment. Then swatted again, this time, stepping back. "Whoa!"

The guy next to him gave him a weird look.

Rhodey started to clap at the air. Almost as if he was trying to kill a fly. *Hinthint*

"Jeez, their everywhere!" Rhodey said, 'appalled.'

He swatted, and dodged and clapped. "Dude," He said to the other guy, "Are you seeing this?"

He stepped back, into the wall of the elevator, and clapped a few times, after the 'fly'. His eyes were wide, as he 'dodged' a close hit of one of the invading flies.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked as Rhodey, bumped into him.

Rhodey swatted in front of his face. "Yeah, just this fly, keeps attacking me."

The guys stared for a moment. "What…fly?"

The door opened before Rhodey could reply. The guy was long gone before Rhodey could even attempt to respond. A couple walked on, baby talking each other.

"No, you're so cute!"

"No you are!"

"Nah-uh!"

Rhodey hid his annoyance and continued his war with invisible flies.

"_Swat at flies that don't exist."_

_Done_

...

When Rhodey returned, Happy was about to choose his, but couldn't when Tony snatched it out of his grasp. Happy looked shocked, but smirked. "Oh Stark wants his turn already? I didn't think you wanted to do this so much!"

Tony didn't let his annoyance/anger get to him. He's had enough Happy for one day. "No, we're getting weird looks. I think it's time for us to go."

"What?" Happy said, and surprisingly Pepper as well.

"Like I said, if we do this much longer, people will start to suspect, especially the workers." Tony declared. "I don't know about you, but I'd like it if we didn't get kicked out, because of suspicious behavior."

Happy pouted. "But you promised!"

"I know, and I'm keeping to it, I'm saying lets give it a break for today and-."

"Come back later?" Happy interrupted.

"No," Tony continued. "I'm saying, we go get lunch, we go home, call it a day, and do it another day, at another place."

"Like where?" Happy said.

"A hotel, a different mall, anywhere, but here." Tony said.

"Yeah, a hotel would have more stories and if it had a water park, there would be more people our age." Rhodey said, getting Tony's point.

Pepper nodded, "Looks like that's the best option."

Happy still pouting, nodded. "Okay, fine, but if you don't do it, it's breaking your promise." He warned.

Tony nodded, fully away. "Yep, I know."

Tony slipped his hand into Pepper's and grabbed Rhodey by his elbow and walked off towards the exit before Happy could say anything else.

Pepper didn't comment on Tony holding her hand, she could tell it was more of a subconscious thing than a conscious act.

That she could tell.

**Mwahaha! Pepperony! ^.^ Don't fret for the next chapter, cause I hope none of you mistook that for the end! Though, I _think _the next chapter will be a filler chapter, or a extra chapter for the heck of it, which, i remind you, WILL have lots of Pepperony! :D Then I'll return to the elevator stuff!**

**Fun Fact: _I don't like setting educational goals or Physical goals, cause I never complete them. Plus, I'm never creative in those, but Personal goals, those I can do._**

**Okay, guys! I'm finally going to go to bed, cause I should be in bed. ^^" Yeah...Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yippee! Another update! I'm going out of town for at least two days, so I decided to update one more thing before I left! :) Plus it's a good thing too, I've been stuck in my house for a while now...I'm beginning to get stir crazy/cabin fever. I think thats what it's called. **

**Disclaimer: ...Not TODAY! Nope...Yeah...I've got nothing.**

The group, minus Happy, went for lunch at some pizza place down the street. Happy ran off somewhere at the mall they were at, saying something about seeing someone he knew there. So the trio just shrugged it off, happy that Happy didn't want to go with them. It wasn't that they didn't like him, it was more like they weren't his biggest fan.

After lunch Rhodey and Tony were about to go home, but Pepper decided to steal Tony away for the rest of the afternoon. Neither Rhodey nor Tony had a problem with that. Both for their own reasons. Pepper dragged Tony to go 'shopping' with her, but in the end they ended up sitting at some bench waiting for a bus to come.

"What are we doing at a bus stop?" Tony asked.

Pepper shrugged. "We're just going to take a little ride, I don't see any harm in that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Pep."

Pepper just shrugged again, smiling to herself. The bus arrived before anyone could say anything else. So they hopped on the bus and took one of the seats in the back.

The instant they sat down, Pepper practically assaulted Tony with questions. "Why did you kiss me!? Did someone put you up to this? Why'd you run away? Why did-?"

"Pepper!" Tony exclaimed. "Slow down, one question at a time."

Pepper took a breath and looked at him, expectantly.

Tony sighed. "Happy and Rhodey put it on the paper. But-!" Tony raised his arms at Pepper's enraged look. "But, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to!"

Pepper calmed down. "Y-you wanted to kiss me?"

Tony blushed and looked away, realizing what he'd said. Oops. "I mean, I'd rather kiss you than some random girl…"

"What!?" Pepper snapped, enraged once more. "Are you saying you only kissed me because it was the better option!?"

Tony winced as some people started staring at them, some even giving him accusing glares. He raised his arms defensively. "No, no! Pepper – No! I didn't mean that, I misspoke! I promise!"

She glared. "Then you better explain yourself, and fast."

Tony paused for a moment, allowing himself to think for a moment. He didn't want to rush into it and dig himself further into a hole. He was deep enough as it was. No need to bury himself now.

"I'm waiting!" Pepper demanded. Maybe getting alone with him, wasn't the best idea…

Tony, in full on panic mode, grabbed Pepper by her shoulders and kissed her. He waited a few seconds before pulled away, his face the color of a tomato. He looked away, preparing himself for her to yell at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-!"

Pepper seized Tony's shirts in her hands and drew Tony close enough for her to return the favor, her lips colliding with his. She lingered a bit, waiting for Tony to respond. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long and he kissed back.

After a few moments, the two separated, breathing heavily.

Only seconds after they pulled apart, the whole bus's passengers started to clap. Some cheered and some laughed, while the younger kids complained that they were being gross.

Tony and Pepper blushed and looked at their hands, laughing to themselves.

Pepper looked to Tony, "Totally worth it."

Tony beamed. "Definitely."

Pepper laughed and kissed him again, sending the bus into another round or cheers.

…

When the two decided to get off the bus, they were happy to find that they were close to a movie theater. They looked at each other and shrugged, might as well.

"Which movie?" Tony asked.

Pepper nudged him with her elbow. "So does this mean we're dating?"

Tony stopped walking and paused. He hadn't thought of it that way… "Uh…sure?"

Pepper laughed. "Then don't you have something to say?"

Pepper stared as Tony actually paused to think about it. She shook her head and laughed as she waited, he wasn't that stupid not to know what to ask. Right?

Tony took her hand. "Pepper Potts, will you be my…g-girlf…will you go out with me?"

Pepper laughed. "Yes, yes I will."

Tony smiled and Pepper gave him a peck on the cheek.

…

Tony and Pepper arrived to Rhodey and Tony's place close to 9 o'clock at night. Roberta wasn't fond of the idea of them being out so late, but when she found out that the two had been out on a date, Roberta instantly forgot about them being late.

Rhodey walked into to Roberta giving the two a hug, and Rhodey knew everything. He smirked at the two, "So, you two a thing now?"

The pair shot him a look, but Pepper replied, "Yes, does that bother you?"

Rhodey shook his head. "No, not at all!"

"Good." Pepper said walking off deeper into the house.

Rhodey laughed the instant she was out of the room. Roberta left to go do whatever it was Roberta does. Rhodey strung an arm over Tony's shoulder. "Details. Now."

Tony shook his head. "Nothing special, we went to the movies."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. "You sure nothing _else _happened? Like maybe a little lip action?"

Tony playfully shoved Rhodey away. "Bug off, it's none of your business!"

Rhodey smirked, but decided to leave it be. Tony's reaction was answer enough.

…

The next day, the teens stood in front of a hotel. Happy did his research, and found a busy waterpark hotel for them. They couldn't say they were excited, but maybe with a better variety of people, maybe it would be more fun. Who knows?

Happy joined up with them and smiled. "You like?"

The trio, just nodded or shrugged and walked in. Happy looked over to Tony. "Did you do the camera thingy again?"

Tony sighed, but nodded. "Yeah."

Happy cheered and rushed to the counter. Sadly Happy had also talked them into getting a room for the night. Or maybe that was a good thing…

"Okay, time for more ELEVATORS!" Happy cheered when they were in their room, where they'd start off before they went to the elevator.

"Yay…" The three said. Hopefully this was as fun, or more fun than the mall was…

**PEPPERONY! XD YAY! Like I said, filler chapter, but next up, we have MORE elevator goodness! :D**

**Fun Fact: _...I like no school...yeah. I like having no school._**

**Okay, you guys know how in Ch. 17 of Baby Genius how I said, i didn't have to wake up at 8 to babysit...well I spoke too soon. In about a week, I'll be doing that for at least one or two weeks. -.- Then school starts. Oh joy. NO MORE SLEEPING IN! D': **

**I'm done. **

**Review, and be happy! :) Hugs and love! SilverPedals!**


End file.
